


阿吽

by vellaude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaude/pseuds/vellaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! I was really enjoying drawing yakuza AU of iwaizumi and oikawa. And tattoos are the first thing that came into my mind once I saw yakuza AU words. Their tattoos are based on 阿吽 (aun) komainu I found on this <a href="http://horishin21.exblog.jp/21132098/">blog</a></p><p>p. s : 阿吽 (aun) is another name for iwaoi/oiiwa. Refers to a synchronized relationship</p></blockquote>





	阿吽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolee/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I was really enjoying drawing yakuza AU of iwaizumi and oikawa. And tattoos are the first thing that came into my mind once I saw yakuza AU words. Their tattoos are based on 阿吽 (aun) komainu I found on this [blog](http://horishin21.exblog.jp/21132098/)
> 
> p. s : 阿吽 (aun) is another name for iwaoi/oiiwa. Refers to a synchronized relationship


End file.
